1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing an agglomerated comestible mix which contains both aspartame and selected food acids. More particularly this invention relates to a method for agglomerating an aspartame-sweetened powdered drink mix.
Agglomerated comestible mixes have heretofore been prepared by either using a combination of moisture and moderate heat or using high heat such that one of the mix components actually melts. These techniques are usually practiced using either a continuous or batch-type fluidized bed agglomerator wherein finely divided particles are suspended in a fluidized bed and are then exposed to a sufficient amount of either moisture and/or heat to effect the formation of properly-sized agglomerates. Another method is to spread the mix to be agglomerated over a tray or belt and then to supply moisture and/or heat to the static bed in order to form a fused sheet. Such a fused sheet would then be broken up and screened in order to obtain a desired particle size.
2. Prior Art
Fluidized bed agglomeration procedures, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,695 to Gidlow, 3,433,644 to Ganske and 2,856,290 to Peebles, are well-known in the art. These patents rely on an aqueous agglomeration vehicle which is sprayed into the fluidized bed in order to induce agglomeration. After sufficient agglomeration has been effected, significant amounts of heat must be supplied to the agglomerates to drive off exogenous moisture. Such procedures as using added moisture and high temperatures possess certain disadvantages such as exposing water-sensitive ingredients to moisture, exposing heat-sensitive ingredients to elevated temperatures and increased energy costs for having to first add then remove moisture.
The use of elevated temperatures to form a fused mass or sheet from an aspartame and acid-containing dry blend is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,633 to Shoaf et al. According to this patent a citric acid melt is formed and this melt is subsequently cooled and ground.
The use of the water of crystallization in crystalline hydrates such as citric acid monohydrate which is released upon heating to effect a limited amount of agglomeration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,216 to Wuhrmann et al.
There is, therefore, a need to provide an agglomeration process that avoids the need for either aqueous agglomeration vehicle or elevated (i.e., melting) temperatures. This need is especially desirable for agglomerating aspartame and acid-containing mixes since aspartame is a compound which is subject to decomposition in an aqueous acid environment. It would also be desirable to provide a method for agglomerating an aspartame and acid-containing mixture wherein mixing and agglomeration can be efficiently and economically done in the same equipment.